


one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

by haruwiki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, kaneki in lingerie, omelette du fromage, theres a lot of sex, theres some fluff if ya squint, tsukiyama being a fucking memer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruwiki/pseuds/haruwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can't be what he thinks it is.<br/>Tsukiyama wouldn't....<br/>Kaneki picks up the items, and realises that Tsukiyama most definitely would.</p><p>or, the one where kaneki wears panties and knee socks and tsukiyama fucks him</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thing in common (it's this tongue of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> well, here it is! tsukiyama's birthday fic, only about 2 weeks late! nice!
> 
> i spent so long (way too long) on this i'm such an embarrassment.
> 
> the title comes from sex by the 1975 which is a great song please listen to it

Tsukiyama brings up the subject of his birthday for the first time on the twenty-sixth of February, sprawled across his king-sized bed, a cigarette hanging lazily between his fingers.

"Kaneki-kun," he says, "it's my birthday next week."

"Nice." Kaneki responds, reaching across Tsukiyama's chest for the cigarette and placing it between his own lips. Tsukiyama frowns.

"They'll kill you, you know. So, what are you getting me?"

Kaneki exhales smoke into the air above him. "They'll kill me no faster than a Ghoul Investigator will, Tsukiayama-san," he says, purposely avoiding the subject of his birthday.

The purple-haired ghoul sighs in exasperation before plucking the cigarette from Kaneki's fingers and putting it out. " _SO, KANEKI-KUN,_ " he repeats, "what are you getting me?"

Kaneki pauses. Would it be worth lying, or would it be much easier to just admit he hasn't even bothered to think about the impending occasion? He sits up against the pillows, then says, "aren't you rich enough already? You have everything you need."

Tsukiyama moves closer to Kaneki, lowering his voice. "Oh, Kaneki, I didn't necessarily mean you had to _buy me something_ ," he says suggestively, wrapping his arms around Kaneki's waist. Kaneki thinks he looks absolutely ridiculous like this. What a fucking nerd.

There's an idea playing in the back of his mind, one that he knows Tsukiyama will like. He hesitates for a second, then says, "what if, Tsukiyama-san, I let you do whatever you want to me? Just for one night?"

He sees his boyfriend's eyes light up immediately. A grin spreads across his face as he kisses Kaneki on the cheek.

"I'd love that, mon cher."

Kaneki hopes he isn't going to regret this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsukiyama's birthday starts relatively normally. He receives a package from his grandparents in Europe. Inside is a tailored suit (another one), along with a note telling him they've deposited fifty million yen into his bank account. So, a standard start to a birthday.

He's acting...clingy, Kaneki notices. More so than usual, anyway. When they're sat at the dinner table in the mansion with Tsukiyama's parents, his hand rubs circles in Kaneki's thigh. When they visit Anteiku and Hinami rushes up to him, wishing him a happy birthday, he doesn't let go of Kaneki's hand. It's making Kaneki nervous, constantly wondering what Tsukiyama has in store for him when they return to his apartment.

They don't _talk_ as such on the short walk home. They're holding hands, and Kaneki has his head resting on Tsukiyama's shoulder, but the silence is comfortable. Kaneki notices that even Tsukiyama seems nervous, and understandably so. He's never been the dominant one in their relationship. Although Kaneki has always been more comfortable being a bottom, and Tsukiyama in turn being more comfortable as a top, Kaneki has always liked being in control.

Tsukiyama is on him before the key is even in the lock, lips on his neck and pushing him up against the door as soon as they're inside. Kaneki lifts a leg, wrapping it around his boyfriend's waist, who takes the hint and picks him up, hands under his thighs. Tsukiyama miraculously manages to move towards the bedroom without seriously damaging either of them, and places Kaneki on the bed before crawling on top of him.

They kiss feverishly, breathing heavily and moaning softly against eachother's mouths. Kaneki starts tugging on the buttons of Tsukiyama's shirt, urging him to remove it. He laughs softly into Kaneki's ear, then kisses his neck below it. " _Patience, mon amour_ ," he whispers, before moving over towards the bedside table. Kaneki shifts against the pillows, unbuttoning his shirt, expecting Tsukiyama to reach for the lube. Instead, he thrusts a black bag into Kaneki's hands.

"Put these on," he says.

Kaneki reaches into the bag before being stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"In the bathroom."

Confused, Kaneki sits up, heading towards the bathroom. Once he's inside, the door locked, he tips the bag upside down, emptying the contents onto the counter.

Oh no. Oh, god no. Kaneki stares, wide-eyed, a mix of embarrassment and arousal burning low in his gut. Lying on the counter is a mess of black silk and pink lace.

No, no no no. This can't be what he thinks it is. Tsukiyama wouldn't....

Kaneki picks up the items, and realises that Tsukiyama most definitely _would_.

He holds out the silk panties, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. They're...nice. If he were a girl, he would most certainly wear them. They're black, trimmed with pink lace. Beside them are a pair of knee socks. They're also black, with pink silk bows at the top. And Tsukiyama is expecting him to wear them. A pair of _panties_ and a pair of _knee socks_. He can't do that. He wouldn't wear them. Not in a million years. Why would someone like him ruin his reputation by wearing something like that?

He's still repeating that in his head as he drops his boxers and pulls the panties up his legs. He looks in the mirror, aware of the furious blush upon his face. He looks...good. They fit him perfectly, showing off his backside and just about covering his cock, the outline visible. He slips the knee socks on afterwards and marvels at his own body. Damn, he looks _hot_. Tsukiyama chose well.

Kaneki checks himself in the mirror one last time, taking a deep breath before turning the lock and opening the bathroom door, stepping out into the bedroom. Tsukiyama is sitting on the bed, and Kaneki sees his eyes widen and his mouth drop open at the sight. He rubs at his wrist, nervous as his boyfriend's eyes rake over him, examining the outfit.

He motions for Kaneki to join him on the bed, and he does so, moving to sit in his lap.

"You look...beautiful," Tsukiyama says, running his hands up and down Kaneki's arms, breathing heavily. Kaneki notices the blush on his cheeks, a blush he doesn't often see. He leans into the touch as Tsukiyama kisses him softly, moving one hand up to cup his cheek. Kaneki unbuttons the silk shirt Tsukiyama's wearing, slipping it easily off his shoulders. His fingers trace across the pale expanse of the ghoul's chest, smiling as he hears a breathy moan escape his lips.

Tsukiyama pulls away from Kaneki's lips, switching their positions so he's above the white-haired boy. He moves his mouth to his toned chest, kissing down his abs before reaching the waistband of the silk panties. He can see the outline of Kaneki's hard cock, and he presses down on it, causing Kaneki to moan, bucking his hips up. Tsukiyama holds his hips down, pushing his mouth against the silk, smirking as he hears his boyfriend breathing heavily beneath him, biting down on a finger to muffle the sounds escaping his mouth.

"I don't want you to take these off quite yet, mon amour", Tsuikyama whispers, pulling the panties down just enough for Kaneki's cock to be exposed. Kaneki sighs in relief when he feels his boyfriend's hand touch him, stroking in the way he knows he likes, the way that makes him moan and squirm, causing him to grip Tsukiyama's shoulders, hips, arms, anywhere he can get some leverage.

He bucks his hips up fervently, whining, "Tsukiyama-san, please, please, touch me _more._ "

Tsukiyama moves back, pleased that he's able to wreck Kaneki just from simple touches. "Kaneki-kun," he says, "I want you to suck me." Kaneki almost throws himself at Tsukiyama, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down, along with his underwear.

He immediately lowers himself down, taking the tip into his mouth, humming happily as he hears Tsukiyama's moans. He takes more in, inch by inch, until he feels him hit the back of his throat. He continues the sucking motion, taking him in slowly before pulling off, then lowering back down again. He licks at the slit, enjoying the sounds coming from above him, loving the feeling of hands gripping his hair, tugging, begging for him to go deeper. He strokes the inches he can't fit into his mouth, trailing his free hand down his body to stroke his own cock, hard and leaking. He hears Tsukiyama whine, a high pitched whine, a sound that Kaneki knows he won't admit to making tomorrow morning.

He loves it when Tsukiyama gets like this, whiny and desperate to come. It turns Kaneki on even more, hearing his boyfriend like this. Knowing that he was the one to make him like this. Tsukiyama pulls Kaneki's hair, a silent plea for him to stop. Kaneki obliges, pulling off and looking up at Tsukiyama, who almost comes just from how erotic the scene before him is. Kaneki looks so fucking _good_. He's panting, face flushed and white hair pushed away from his forehead. There's a mix of spit and precum smeared across his lips, parted and red. Tsukiyama wants to _wreck him_.

He moves across the bed until he's between Kaneki's legs, his thighs either side of Tsukiyama's hips. He picks the lube up from the beside table, dropping it beside Kaneki's head.

"You want it?" he asks, spreading the liquid across his fingers. Kaneki nods eagerly, spreading his legs further, bucking his hips forward. Tsukiyama moves the panties aside, just enough so that he can slide the tip of a finger into Kaneki's hole. He hears him moan out breathlessly, and immediately pauses.

"Does it hurt?" he questions. Kaneki shakes his head. "No, no, no, please. I'm fine, keep going," Kaneki says, pushing down on the finger. Tsukiyama continues until he's up to the knuckle. Then, with Kaneki's permission, he inserts a second, loving the moans coming from his mouth. As Tsukiyama enters a third finger, stretching him, he leans down to press a kiss to Kaneki's lips, silencing him.

"Okay,okay...Kaneki, you ready?" he whispers as he pulls away, pulling his fingers out at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready, come on," Kaneki responds, leaning back further into the pillows. Tsukiyama takes the chance to turn him over, pulling the panties down so he's wearing nothing but the black socks.

"Hm, it's a shame for these to go to waste," Tsukiyama muses, turning the panties over in his hand, "I think we should keep them. What do you think, Kaneki?"

Kaneki nods, pulling Tsukiyama back down onto him. "We're keeping them. Now please, hurry up. I _need_ you."

Tsukiyama laughs quietly, lining himself up with Kaneki's entrance before pushing the tip in. Kaneki draws in a sharp breath, biting down on a knuckle as he feels himself being filled. When Tsukiyama moves inside of him, he exhales with a moan, sounding so _needy_ that he's almost embarrassed at himself. Almost.

He pushes his hips up eagerly to meet Tsukiyama's thrusts, moaning and whining and calling out his name. Tsukiyama loves this, loves it more than anything. No sound in the world, not the sound of a victim's bones breaking, not the sound of flesh breaking as he bites into it, _nothing_ compares to the sounds Kaneki makes when they fuck. He sounds so beautiful, his voice cutting through the near-silence of skin slapping against skin and harsh breathing. In moments like this, Tsukiyama is overwhelmed by how much he loves Kaneki.

He won't last much longer. The sounds Kaneki's making, the way he curls his hips up, how his eyes have glassed over and how his mouth is hanging open, they're too much. He's going to come soon. The heat is building in his abdomen and his thrusts are becoming erratic.

"Ka...Kaneki...I'm close..." he whimpers, resting his head in the crook of Kaneki's neck, rocking down into him.

"Mm...mhm, me too," Kaneki replies, nails raking down Tsukiyama's back, writhing under his touch. Tsukiyama feels the fabric of the socks against his back, Kaneki's ankles pressing into him, urging him to go deeper.

Neither of them last much longer. It's all far too much. Their bodies are hypersensitive, every touch sending shockwaves through their bodies. They're both moaning loudly, too loudly, and the residents in the apartment below will surely be able to hear them, but they're too far gone to care.

Kaneki's black nails dig into Tsukiyama's back, surely hard enough to break the skin, but he's so overstimulated that even an act like this is pleasurable. Kaneki draws in a sharp breath, and Tsukiyama knows he's about to come. He pumps Kaneki's cock frantically, hearing his shouts and screams, " _Tsukiyama Tsukiyama Tsukiyama Tsukiyama_ " called out repeatedly, his voice cracking as he comes messily across his stomach and into Tsukiyama's hand. He pulls out quickly, kneeling over Kaneki's hips, stroking his own cock until he feels himself come, adding to the mess on Kaneki's stomach.

He takes a moment to let his breathing return to normal before moving away from Kaneki, who's sprawled across the bed, eyes closed and legs still spread.

"Hey...hey, Kaneki," he says, shaking his shoulder gently to check he hasn't passed out. Kaneki opens his eyes, smiling up at Tsukiyama.

"Hi."

Tsukiyama feels his heart skip a beat. Kaneki's so beautiful like this, so so fucking beautiful. His hair's a mess, his face is still red and he's covered in come, but he's still the most perfect person in the world to Tsukiyama. He leans down and pushes his hair away from his face, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll get you cleaned up," he says, reaching for the tissues on the bedside table, cleaning the come from Kaneki's chest and stomach, kissing him again before laying beside him on the bed, pulling the sheets across them. Kaneki immediately curls into him, his head resting on Tsukiyama's chest, a content smile on his face.

"Hey, Tsukiyama-san," Kaneki says, his voice hoarse, "did you know you shout random European words when you come? Like just now, you were shouting something like...I don't know, 'fromage'? 'Omelette'?"

"Oh! Omelette du fromage?" Tsukiyama responds. Kaneki nods. "It's French. I'm not entirely sure what it means, to be honest with you, mon amour. But it sounds quite...how do you say...sexy? I'm sure it means something erotic." Kaneki just makes a contented sound, closing his eyes, letting the conversation fall into comfortable silence.

Tsukiyama trails his hand down Kaneki's back, then across his thighs. He laughs when he feels the knee socks.

"Are you gonna take these off?"

Kaneki touches the socks, running his fingers across the soft fabric. He hums quietly.

"No," he says eventually. "I think I like them."

**Author's Note:**

> im so embarrassed.
> 
> give kudos for a free omelette du fromage ;)
> 
> tumblr; kanaesama.tumblr.com if u wanna hit me up/send anon hate about how much of a fuckin memer i am
> 
> EDIT: i do know what omelette du fromage means i didn't just put this shit in its meant to be there ok


End file.
